Guardian Angel Hush Hush Continued
by Megzaa
Summary: After the major stress of Jules and the Hide n Seek game, Nora is back to her old self but there's a few changes along the way ... and of course Patch is there to help her with the up's and down's...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"More?" I curled my hands into his hair pulling him closer "more".

The kiss was an explosion of fireworks, colours bursting everywhere, lights flashing and then bouncing back to reality I opened my eyes.

"Wow" patch's voice was husky.

All I could manage was a laugh, my first real kiss in 5 years since 9th grade kissing Marvin Jones.

Still holding on to Patch I looked into his eyes and asked a question I never thought I would ask,

"Do you love me?"

"Like falling from the heavens, I can't stop myself from doing so Nora"

Smiling from ear to ear I answered,

"I love you too"

"Nora! What on earth are you doing out there?" Mom's voice sounded close as the front door clicked open.

I was about to pull away from Patch but he kept a firm grip around my waist.

"Hey Mrs. Grey, I'll be with you in a second"

I was pleasantly surprised when he leaned down for another kiss, this time just a brush of the lips, but I also I felt the flare of heat rush to my cheeks as I remembered my Mom standing there.

Patch trundled off whistling a familiar tune leaving me stranded next to his bike, lost for words I turned around and just saw my Mom shaking her head and turning around to ask Patch if he needed a drink. I didn't miss her muttering "young love" under her breath.

* * *

Wandering into Biology on Monday morning I looked up and caught Patch's eye his grin returning to his face.

"Hey Angel"

Shifting into my seat beside him, I could feel weird vibes coming from Vee obviously listening in behind us.

I didn't have time to answer back before a nerdy looking male teacher came shuffling in to the class room.

"Class, settle...."

He didn't have the chance to finish before the rowdiness started up again like a car engine, seats scraping along the floor and then Vee jabbing me with a ruler on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"You two never told me you had made it official!"

"Vee..."

"We've only just discovered our feelings for each other, what are you talking about?"Patch jumped in front of me to tell Vee what i didn't actually want to tell her. Knowing Vee she would shout it out when there was deadly silence.

"Nora has liked you forever!"

I laughed to myself as it actually could be true.

Patch grabbed my hand and kissed it softly

"I know "he whispered in my ear

* * *

Lining up ready to get lunch I felt a familiar warmth wrap around my waist and Patch didn't need to say guess who.

"Angel, do you know you smell irresistible?"

I could feel glowers of other people in the canteen and colour ran to my cheeks as Patch twisted me to face him and stroked my cheek.

"You know you need to get used to this Angel, I'm going to be at it for a long time."

"I know it's just kind of weird to get used to, I've never been serious with a boyfriend before."

"Well Nora, I find that strangely attractive to be your first love"

"NEXT!"

Patch jumped out of his skin. "The dinner ladies scare me at this school!"

I grabbed a red apple and placed it on my dinner tray, Patch catching it when it rolled off the tray into his hand. I scowered the room looking for an available seat. Vee caught my eye and waved. I grabbed Patch's hand and weaved through the crowd, plonking myself down onto the seat next to Vee passing her my orange carton. It had been our routine for years now.

"So Patch, You and Nora eyy?"

"Yes Vee, me and Nora" He turned his back to Vee and focused on me. Her face dropped an she vigorously ripped the top of her carton.

"Are you still on for tonight angel?"

"My house?"

"Sounds like a plan"

I heard Vee do a small _'I'm still here'_ cough and we both turned to face her.

"Hey Vee, you want to come too?"I felt I had been neglecting her since the whole kafuffle of the Hide 'n' seek game in school, plus she was worried for Elliot too, he was being discharged from hospital tomorrow. Vee never went a day without visiting him.

"No, I'm ok thank you Nora. I have plans; I need to go and sort El out for tomorrow, you know sign some forms and stuff. I'll see you over the week?"

"Yea, ok Vee that's fine."

She and Elliot were a couple now. Since Chauncey's death, Elliot was free from being an evil slave to him and was on the upturn to change his life. Starting with asking Vee out as soon as he came out of his week long Coma.

Vee walked her way out of the canteen her hair swishing from side to side but still managed to knock into a first year, orange juice spilling all over her white t shirt. She let out a squeal and ran as though she was going to the toilets. I could hear Patch in fits of laughter beside me and whacked him in the arm.

"What?! You have to admit it was funny!" The grouch of his voice just couldn't keep me in a bad mood with him. I leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by the fire bell. I leant down to gather my belongings but was too slow, Patch already had my bag slung over his shoulder along with his backpack hanging low on his back. He grabbed my hand and rushed me through the sprinklers that were drowning the hallways. Outside, juniors were lining up in their positions ready to be registered by their teachers. Patch led me to his new Range Rover; Painted Black with silver handles and with grey leather seats for the interior. Won (naturally) from a game of pool the night before. His familiar smell wafted through the half open window: Mint with a hint of cigars. The sun glared down and reflected off the keys which he had just fished out of his pocket, the weather was nice considering it was October.

"What are we doing?"a confused look spread across my face.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?"

Suddenly, a thought flashed into my mind. Something I never thought I would forget. It was my Birthday.

What will all the commotion over the past few months; it had completely passed my mind. Weird to think I know. All the fuss of Police interviews over Jules', sorry Chauncey's death and Mom moving in with her new partner James. I had completely forgotten it was My 17th Birthday.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The journey to the secret destination was quiet until a question popped into my mind which I had forgotten to ask at school.

"Wonder why the fire alarm went off?"

Patch's famous smile crept onto his face as he signalled to turn on to the exit of the highway.

"What?" I sniggered wondering what he secretly knew.

He looked at me from the corner off his eye,

"There was no fire."

A confused look spread across my face. Then, I clicked

"Omigosh you made it go off?! "

He smiled again and eyebrows raised he said,

"You're getting good at these guessing games you know Angel"

"Patch! Do you know how much trouble you're going to get in for this?"

"Nora Grey, don't worry your little mind now, Vee's got it covered"

"Vee?" I didn't understand; Patch and Vee had virtually bitten off each other's heads every day, since day one.

"We don't hate each other that much you know Nora, I mean, how could she resist doing something for you? How could anyone resist doing something for you?!

I blushed but then turned in my seat to face him with a stern look, his eyes were focused on the road, now full of traffic, and quickly glancing down to look at my watch I noticed it was hour, typical.

"Patch, please tell me where we're going, I mean first you set the fire alarm off on purpose, then you get me in the car; start driving and don't even tell me where we are!" I would have said more but I ran out of breath.

Patch looked at me and said softly,

"Angel"

"What?"Tears pricked at my eyes, I always get too worked up.

"Don't cry Nora; look" Patch took my hand as I raised my head.

I hadn't noticed he had stopped the car and pulled into a car park, the building in front of me was in darkness. Patch gestured his head to the building;

"Come on" he said

And I stepped out of the car; he met me as I closed the car door to and led me, his hands in front of my eyes, to the building.

* * *

I heard muffled laughter as we were approaching (assumingly) the door of the building, I felt the presence of Patch's hands leave my face and felt him brush past me. I kept my eyes tight shut. Patch dragged me to where he was standing; I tripped on a piece of cobble on the way and fell into his arms. Giggling he led me and to a wooden door and I felt for a handle, twisting it, patch held my hand and linked his fingers through mine.

My feet stumbling over the step in front of me I opened my eyes to see the lights flick on, banners where plastered over the walls reading _'Happy 17__th__ Birthday Nora'._ Seems I was the only one who had forgotten. Pink balloons were floating around the room and I caught sight of Vee standing in front of a long table laden with food and a big cake stood behind her. Trust Vee, always went for the cake.

"SUPRISEE_**!!!**__"_ I jumped backwards into Patch's arms and he whispered something in my ear.

"I love you my Angel, Happy Birthday" he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Spotting my Mom standing with James, I ran over and gave her a hug. She had met James at the wedding and remembered that they went to High School together so hit things off instantly. When the flood hit the road and Mom was forced to stay in a motel, the rooms were all booked up so she had to share a room with James. She was drunk so I hate to think what happened. I am happy for her though, since dad was killed, she had been so lonely and now the hole in her heart was healed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The journey to the secret destination was a quiet one until a question popped into my mind which I had forgotten to ask at school.

"Wonder why the fire alarm went off?"

Patch's famous smile crept onto his face as he signalled to turn on to the exit of the highway.

"What?" I sniggered wondering what he secretly knew.

He looked at me from the corner off his eye,

"There was no fire."

A confused look spread across my face. Then, I clicked

"Omigosh you made it go off?! "

He smiled again and eyebrows raised he said,

"You're getting good at these guessing games you know Angel"

"Patch, Do you know how much trouble you're going to get in for this!?"

"Nora Grey, don't worry your little mind now, Vee's got it covered"

"Vee?" I didn't understand; Patch and Vee had virtually bitten off each other's heads every day, since day one.

"We don't hate each other that much you know Nora, I mean, how could she resist doing something for you? How could anyone resist doing something for you?!

I blushed but then turned in my seat to face him with a stern look, his eyes were focused on the road, now full of traffic, and quickly glancing down to look at my watch I noticed it was hour. Typical.

"Patch, please tell me where we're going, I mean first you set the fire alarm off on purpose, then you get me in the car; start driving and don't even tell me where we are!" I would have said more but I ran out of breath.

Patch looked at me and said softly,

"Angel"

"What?"Tears pricked at my eyes, I always got too worked up.

"Don't cry Nora; look" Patch took my hand as I raised my head.

I hadn't noticed he had stopped the car and pulled into a car park, the building in front of me was in darkness. Patch gestured his head to the building;

"Come on" he said

As I stepped out of the car; he met me as I closed the car door to and led me, his hands in front of my eyes, to the building.

* * *

I heard muffled laughter as we were approaching (assumingly) the door of the building, I felt the presence of Patch's hands leave my face and felt him brush past me. I kept my eyes tight shut. Patch dragged me to where he was standing; I tripped on a piece of cobble on the way and fell into his arms. Giggling he led me and to a wooden door and I felt for a handle, twisting it, patch held my hand and linked his fingers through mine.

My feet stumbling over the step in front of me I opened my eyes to see the lights flick on, banners where plastered over the walls reading _'Happy 17__th__ Birthday Nora'._ Seems I was the only one who had forgotten. Pink balloons were floating around the room and I caught sight of Vee standing in front of a long table laden with food and a big cake stood behind her. Trust Vee, always went for the cake.

"SURPRISE_**!!!**__"_ I jumped backwards into Patch's arms and he whispered something in my ear.

"I love you my Angel, Happy Birthday" he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Spotting my Mom standing with James, I ran over and gave her a hug. She had met James at the wedding and remembered that they went to High School together so hit things off instantly. When the flood hit the road and Mom was forced to stay in a motel, the rooms were all booked up so she had to share a room with James. She was drunk so I hate to think what happened. I am happy for her though, since dad was killed, she had been so lonely and now the hole in her heart was healed.

"Happy Birthday Nora" James shouted over the music I noticed was the one that goes on about living on a prayer. Good song choice.

He and Mom handed me a pink box with a silver ribbon wrapped round it.

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday Nora! You've had 17 years to remember it!" Mom laughed softly.

"Ughh, Don't remind me "

Patch's breath played on my neck as I unravelled the ribbon that was perfectly curled at the edges and made a slicing sound; I undid the knot and opened the top of the box to find metallic pink tissue paper, passing it to Patch my breath was drew short when, in front of me, I saw the most delicate bracelet; a silver thin band which held small diamond looking squares that where linked together by swirls and glistened as the light caught their facets. I was speechless

My mouth opened and closed like a fish and I looked up at my Mom and James, teary eyed.

"I think you deserve to have it now Nora my darling girl, my loneliness has been replaced by love and this was given to me by your father on our wedding day, me and James both agreed it should now belong to you as your father loved you very much and so did I, but he's gone and you need a little part of him to hang on to."

I collapsed into Moms arms and wept into her mauve woolly jumper which held her familiar smell.

"Thank you so much" I blubbered trying to catch my breath

I looked to patch as he held out a tissue for me.

"Thanks" I laughed.

As the night went on I found myself dancing with a different person each minute being swayed side to side to different songs but then at last found myself safe in patch's arms dancing slowly to a song by one of my favourite bands ;The Script

"Enjoying yourself?" Patch looked down at me, his black hair covering his left eye.

"Yes I am actually, Thank you?"

"Don't thank me Nora, Thank Vee she did most of the organising for this! "

"Oohh Vee! I haven't spoken to her yet!"I flustered looking through the bodies of the room trying to find her.

"She left a while ago Nora; she said she didn't want any bother anyway"

"Patch you could have told me! "

"She had to sort something out"

I didn't know what was wrong, Patch seemed distant; though he still kept a tight hold around my waist but looked worried, searching the crowd of the party intensely

"What's wrong?"

"Can we get out of here? " He looked down then grabbed me by the hand and started pulling me through the people dancing, I heard a few 'Happy Birthday Nora's' before realising we were outside in the cold air of the night. Patch suddenly found my lips and started kissing them vigorously I gasped for air as he stopped, before leaning in to kiss me again. I stopped him before he reached them and asked what he was playing at. He looked deep into my eyes; I noticed he was breathing rather heavily and also that he had the most beautiful eyelashes; the longest black eyelashes I had ever seen, almost like he was wearing mascara. I suddenly had the feeling that I wanted to be with him forever and wanted to be close to him at all times.

In an instant I found myself kissing Patch, this time it was me who started kissing him , he wasn't taken aback ; his hands clutched my waist as he pushed me against the wall of the building.....


End file.
